Os concoure
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: Os pour un concoure. Klaus raconte sa mise en couple avec Stefan a son fils de 17 ans.


Manoir Mikaelson: 2 Juillet 2030 (20ans après la saison 3)

Dans l'une des chambre du manoir un jeune garçon blond au yeux vert était allongé sur son lit entrain de lire un journal intime qui daté des années 20 quand un homme tout aussi blond mais avec les yeux bleu entra.

"Henrick Stefan Mikaelson-Salvatore, il est temps de dormir.

-Papa , tu peus me raconté une histoire?

-T'as 17ans!

-S'il-te-plait!

-Tu veus laquelle?

-Ta mis en couple avec mon autre papa.

-Bon d'accord! A l'époque j'habité à Chicago avec Rebekah et on aimé bien allée dans un bar qui appartenait a une sorcière du nom de Gloria qui était une très bonne amie de ta tante mais aussi de ton père. A l'époque Stefan n'était pas encore le gentil vampire dont tout le monde de parle, il avait coupé ses émotions depuis longtemps et tout le monde l'appelaient Ripper. C'est ta tante qui la rencontré en première et bien sur en connaissant ta tante elle est tombé sous le charme de ton père et lui aussi.

-Mais comment vous vous êtes retrouvé ensemble si il sortait avec tante Bekah.

-Mais attend un peux et laisse moi raconté. Donc quand je l'ai rencontré il sortait avec Bekah et ils partageaient le grand amour tout les deux et j'admiré ton père pour son coté sanglant car moi non plus je n'était pas trés gentil. Mais au bout d'un an je me suis rendu compte que l'amour que je lui portait n'était pas amical ou même fraternel mais c'était de l'amour pur.

-T'es long a la détende papa!

-Et un peu de respect pour ton vieux père, jeune homme.

-Sa c'est sur pour être vieux t'es vieux.

-Bon tu la veus la suite de l'histoire ou pas?

-Oui!

-Alors laisse moi raconté. Bon je m'en suis rendue compte pendant une soirée chez Gloria bien sur. Ton père était entrain de danser avec ta tante et je le regarder. C'est Gloria qui ma fait remarqué que je regardé pas Stefan comme un ami ou un frère et j'ai compris que j'était jaloux de ta tante. Donc après la dance tout les deux son venue me rejoindre a notre table avec Stefan entre moi et Bekah. Ta tante comme a son habitude et partie vers minuit pour nous laisser entre ami et surtout pour qu'on soit tranquille pour allée chassé. Donc après encore quelque verre on est parti chassé et au bout de quelque victime j'ai emmené ton père dans une coin, je l'ai embrasé et il a répondue a mon baiser on a fini la soirée dans son appartement et tu veus pas savoir la suite."

Klaus commença a partir quand:

"Papa attend!

-Quoi? Vaut que tu dorme Henrick et moi aussi.

-Comment elle la prit tante Bekah quand elle apprit pour toi et mon autre père?

-Elle nous a dit qu'elle se doutait bien que se n'était pas que te l'amitié entre nous. Allée dors maintenant fiston demain c'est ta remise de diplôme.

-J'aimerais temps l'avoir connue et qu'il soit là aujourd'hui

-Moi aussi mon grand et je suis sur qu'il serais très fier de toi. Car l'année prochaine du sera à Harvard. Bonne nuit fiston.

-Bonne nuit papa."

après avoir embraser le front de son fils Klaus couru jusqu'au cimetière pour se retrouvé devant une tombe avec marqué:

"Stefan Salvatore

5 Novembre 1847 - 17 Juin 2013

Un ami, un frère, un compagnon et un père génial

Always & Forever"

Son fils était le 16 Juin 2013 à 23h30 et il était mort de complication, du au faite qu'il est porté un enfant alors qu'il est un homme, à 1h du matin le 17 Juin 2013.

"Stef' j'aimerais tellement que tu puisse être là pour notre fils. Tu nous manque a tous et surtout à moi et Henrick. J'aurais aimé l'élevé avec toi auprès de nous que tu rencontre Miranda la fille de Damon et Elena, Grayson et Alaric les jumeaux de Jérémy et Bonnie ainsi que Richard le fils de Caroline et Tyler, il y a aussi Vicky la fille de Matt et Bekah et Aron le fils d'Elijah et Katerina.

-Je suis là Nik!"

Klaus se retourna pour se retrouvé face au fantôme de Stefan.

"Stef'! Je suis tellement désolé!

-Pourquoi? Grace à toi j'ai eu la vie rêvé et un magnifique petit garçon et je serais toujours là tu ne le fera pas me je serais là tout prés de vous et dit a notre fils que je suis fier de lui et il sera un très grand médecin. Je vous aime tout les deux!"

Et il disparue.

"Moi aussi je t'aime"


End file.
